Generally, the assessment of document quality, particularly via automatic arrangements, can be highly valuable. It can help improve the quality of work products, and enhance customer satisfaction, for instance. It can lead to a considerable reduction of errors in connection with misunderstandings or mistakes in actions that might be taken on the basis of documents. Better filtering can also result, along with a capability to effectively reuse relevant documents.
However, conventional arrangements are highly limited at best in even attempting to pursue features such as these. For instance, conventional arrangements include a capability for very generally checking quality in terms of ease-of-reading, while special services are also available that aim to promote standard terminology across documents, e.g., for a single enterprise. However, general shortcomings still run rampant in that manual review and the use of templates are normally mandated, while automatic evaluation basically does not exist. As but one example of such shortcomings, even when templates are mandated, there is essentially no way to check that they are consistently followed or that mandatory information is provided.